


Mage: Chapter 80- Landing In Lemia

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [79]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 80- Landing In Lemia

Part 1- Head First Into Hell

The light hanging from the ceiling suddenly flashed to green and there was a loud beeping. The speakers in the corner of the room began to let out a slight static sound.

“We’re passing over the drop zone now, prepare for the jump,” a voice said through the static.

The back of the cabin began to drop down revealing the blue sky and clouds outside. The door continued to drop down forming a ramp leading up into the cabin. The group all unbuckled themselves from their seats and pulled off their masks before turning around, pulling their parachute off of the wall and strapping it on. They made their way towards the edge of the ramp looking down at the world so far below. Adam stood at the front of the group holding his hand up waiting to signal the jump. Liz looked off of the side of the ramp now becoming fully aware of just how high up they were. Her breathing began to grow heavy as her legs started to shake. She felt something tighten around her hand. She turned her head to see Alex looking at her.

“It’ll be fine… we’ve got this!” Alex yelled over the wind.

Liz nodded trying to swallow her nerves.

“Ok everyone, this is it, on my mark!… three!… two!… one!… Go!”

The group all began to run towards the edge of the ramp and one by one leaped.

Part 2- A Long Way Down

The group dropped through the sky feeling the cold wind forcefully pushing against their faces. They looked down at the sea of clouds beneath them soon passing into them having their vision completely obscured by the thick white mist. They passed through the clouds now being able to see the land below.

“Ok everyone group up, we don’t want to land to scattered over the place, not to close though or we won't be able to activate the shoots,” Adam yelled at the top of his voice, barely being audible over the air rushing past their ears.

The group all swam through the air into a wide circle leaving a large gap in between each other. Liz looked down seeing the earth bellow quickly getting closer and closer. She desperately tried to keep her eyes looking forward. Her breath started to get short as her body tensed up. Alex looked over to Liz noticing her panicked state. He moved closer to her.

“Are you gonna be ok?!” Alex yelled.

“I don’t know how you’re so calm about all of this, we’re plummeting towards the earth and all we’ve got to save us is a backpack!” Liz yelled.

“I never thought you would be so afraid of heights,” Alex Chuckled.

“Yeah well, I've never been this high up before.”

“Just try not to focus on the ground too much, look around you.”

Liz looked around at the clear blue sky. As she stared out into the vast blueness she felt her tension and fear begin to dissipate slowly.

“It… It’s beautiful,” Liz muttered.

“I know right, we’re probably some of the only people to ever see the world from this angle before, it's kind of surreal,” Alex responded.

“It’s just a shame it won't last longer,” Liz said as she looked down at the ground bellow once again.

“Just try and enjoy the moment while it lasts.”

The pair went back to enjoying the view, trying to put the thoughts of the struggles to come out of their mind for the time being.

“So where’s Bip?”

There was a squirming under Alex's shirt before Bip’s head emerged from the neck of the shirt. Liz could see his mouth moving but couldn’t make out his soft voice over all the noise around her.

“They didn’t have a parachute in his size so he had to catch a ride down with me.”

“Alright, people… we’re approaching the point to activate our shoots. We pull on my mark!” Adam ordered. “If you pull too early you’re more likely to get noticed by their instruments.”

The group all reached for their parachutes and firmly grabbed the rope ready to activate their shoots.

“OK, we’ll all pull one by one. We’ll move clockwise around the circle, ill pull first then count to three, and the next person pulls. Ok ready?” Adam yelled.

The rest of the group nodded in understanding.

“Alright, let's go.”

Adam pulled on the rope. His backpack shot to life sending a large parachute flying out the back the rest of the group continued to plummet down to the ground as Adam slowly drifted down.

“Alright me next!” yelled 10.

10 pulled down on the two ropes coming from his pack causing an extra-large parachute to shoot out still barely able to handle his enormous weight. The group continued to pull in order till only Alex, Liz, and 5 where left. 5 turned her head to look at Alex and Liz and gaze them a cheery smile.

“Guess I’m up, good luck,” 5 said before pulling her shoot leaving Alex and Liz alone.

“Well… I'm next I guess, here goes nothing,” Liz said after a few seconds.

Liz closed her eyes tightly before pulling down on the rope. After a brief second, she reopened her eyes, shocked to see she was still falling. She turned her head to look at the roped before pulling on it again and once more this time much more firmly.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked.

“It… it’s not working!” Liz said, an obvious panic in her voice as she continued to pull on the rope.

“Well, try pulling harder.”

“I’m pulling pretty damn hard!” Liz once again yelled her panic now much more obvious. “The thing is broken.”

“Shit. What the hell are we meant to do!”

Liz looked all around, her mind desperately trying to come up with a solution. Her eyes locked on Alex’s parachute.

“We’re gonna have to share!”

“What!”

“We’re gonna have to share a parachute, you grab me then activate yours.”

“Are you insane, this thing isn’t designed for two people. That’ll just drag us both down, we have to figure out something else.”

The radio connected to Liz’s backpack began to let out a static sound. Liz cocked her head to the side to look at the radio.

“Liz, what the hell are you doing? You two are getting dangerously low, you need to pull your shoots now unless you want to end as a bunch of red chunks on the ground,” Adams's voice cut through the static.

She turned back to Alex.

“We don’t have many options here.”

“Fine, but if we die because of this I’ll… well I won't be able to do anything but you get the point.”

Alex moved through the air over to Liz as she unclipped her parachute and let it go. Alex grabbed hold of her wrapping both of his arms around her chest making sure to hold on with everything that he had. The radio on Alex back sprung to life with static.

“Seriously you two need to pull your shoots now!” Adam yelled.

Alex grasped for the rope while still holing Liz, Barely able to reach it. once it was in his hand he pulled on it with all of his might the parachute shot out of the backpack, pulling the pair up as it opened. The pair continued fell much slower now however they were still dropping much to fast.

“Crap we're going to fast!” Alex yelled.

“Just wait, I'm sure it will slow us down just give it some time.”

The pair looked down to the ground as it continued to grow closer and closer still moving to fast to land safely. Alex closed his eyes and looked away.

“Here we go!” Liz yelled as they were about to impact the ground.

Part 3- Landing In Lemia

Adam set foot on the ground and unclipped his parachute, chucking it to the side. He looked around to the rest of the group who all similarly unbuckled themselves.

“Is everyone alright?” Adam asked 4, 5,6, 9, and 10

“Yeah,” said 4

“Yep,” 9 agreed

“Never Better,” 6 said

“A bit hungry but I’m alright,” 10 said as he struggled with his parachute

“Mhm,” 5 grunted.

Adam walked over to Liz and Alex who laid face down on the grass. He squatted down next to Alex and poked him on the back of the head.

“You two aren't dead are you?”

Liz cocked her head up and turned to look at Adam.

“I used magic to protect us… doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt still,” Liz groaned.

“Well as long as you’re not dead… come on let's get a move on.”  
Alex raised his hand and waved Adam away.

“Just give us a minute."

Adam stood back up a let out a quiet sigh.

“Fine, you have one minute.”

Adam walked back to the rest of the group who stood in a circle around the discarded parachutes.

“We need to get rid of these, if anyone comes across them we’ll be found out instantly.”

He looked up to the sky catching a glimpse of the plane making its way back home.

“looks like we’re on our own now.”

The rest of the group all looked up to see the plane taking one last look at it before it was gone. Suddenly there was a loud bang off in the distance. Seconds later the plane exploded into a massive ball of flame sending chunks of metal flying out in all directions. Alex and Liz stood up and Bip flew out from under Alex's shirt. The group all looked on in horror as the remains of the plane continued to plummet down. Off in the distance, a high pitch siren started to sound off over the mountains. Adam looked down to the ground trying to maintain his composure. He turned around and began to walk off.

“Come on… we should get moving,” Adam said.

“What about getting rid of the evidence so they don’t know we’re here?” asked 4.

“By the sounds of it that’s out of the question now, we should move before they find us.”

Adam continued to walk off into the distance followed shortly after by the rest of the group.


End file.
